Bound in Chains
by Baby Wafflez
Summary: She was like an innocent little rabbit, and he was the wolf that was going to devour her. He could tell he was going to have a lot of fun here. Even though she bought him from the slave shop and he was technically the slave, he was going to make this girl his slave, whether she wanted him to or not... KakaSaku Pairing. Lemons will definitely be in this fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**And here's the first chapter of my story Bound in Chains! Please let me know what you think! This was an idea that has been stirring around in my head for a while so i decided to write it finally. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, because i wrote this entire thing is just an hour, because i didn't want to lose my inspiration. Also, sorry if they are a little OOC, but its my fanfic and I can do what I want lol. This is more like a modern day Konoha, and Sakura doesnt know her abilities as a kunoichi. Thank you for reading!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**WARNING: this fanfic WILL have lemons, maybe not in this chapter, but without a doubt it will soon!**

* * *

><p>It was mid afternoon in the easy going town of Konoha. The weather was warm, pleasant and relaxing, but there was one person who could not go out and enjoy it. Sakura was expecting her very special package to arrive, and the female paced anxiously around her living room. Normally, if this was just some random package, she wouldn't care as much, but this delivery was very different. After about 15 minutes of pacing, a knock could be heard on the door, and Sakura rushed to answer it. Sakura was 18 years of age, and lived by herself in a wonderful two story mansion, but she wasn't always this well off. Sakura had a dark past, filled with abuse, sadness, and tears, and there is no doubt in her mind that she is grateful that she ran away from that dreadful place.<p>

_**Flashback**_

_She was a lost, scared girl who ran away from home at the age of 14 to escape her tyrant of a step father that her extremely wealthy mother married after her real, wonderful father passed away from illness when she was nine years old. She had to get away from that house to escape the abuse and hardships that her evil and cruel step father provided. She suffered for four years, and she just could not take it anymore. It was awful living with them, because her step father always wanted her home so he could do whatever he wanted to her, whether it be sexual or just simply beating her. No matter what, he would always send his men after her if she tried to go out with her friends or even just to watch her while she was at school, because he didn't want her out of his sight. It even got to the point where he no longer allowed her to go to school, simply because he wanted her home with him. She just could not handle it anymore, so she ran away without even telling her mother where she was going._

_ It was on the streets that she met this nice old man, who saw how hard her life was at the time, and so he decided to take her home with him and help her in any way that he possibly could. With nothing to lose, Sakura followed him to wherever he was leading her. She thought he was just going to take advantage of her, rape her, or even kill and dispose of her, but she was way beyond wrong. It was here with this old man that Sakura discovered the world of gambling, and after years of practice and learning the old man's tricks, Sakura never lost, no matter what the game was or how high the stakes were, and earning thousands of dollars every time she went to the high stakes casino with the old man. But unfortunately, a year and a half ago, the old man, who was her only real family that truly cared about her well being passed away, leaving her all alone, but with his fortune. That was how Sakura ended up where she was today. Sakura went from poor, scared, and hungry, to rich, but still alone, still scared of her step father finding her, and in need of company, any sorts._

**_Present_**

Once Sakura reached the doors, she was greeted by two big guards from the slave shop on either side of a fairly large man who towered greatly over her. Great, her package finally came. Although this was no ordinary package. She ordered a slave from the darker shops hidden in town for reasons unknown to anyone but her. He was only wearing a black tank top and some dirty jeans, accompanied by a black mask that covered half of his face. His silver locks covered the other half of his face, as his head was hung low, but he managed to keep one onyx eye locked on her form, examining her and watching her for any sudden movements that might indicate that she was going to try and harm him. He also wore a collar around his neck, which Sakura assumed was a chakra suppressor. When she answered the door, one of the two guards handed her a clip board which she gladly signed and returned to him, in exchange for the key to his collar and handcuffs. After she got the key, Sakura motioned for the silver haired man to enter her home. He merely cocked an eyebrow at how carefree she was being around him, even though he was considered dangerous and had his hands cuffed behind his back. Of course, he really wasn't as dangerous as he was making himself out to be. He was only unrelenting towards those who seemed to be a danger to him. In truth, he was quite the caring guy to those he loved, and in the case of being with a pretty girl, he could be quite the pervert. He merely humored the girl and entered the threshold of her home and waited for further instructions.

"Careful miss, he's a wild one." said the other guard as he sorted through all the paperwork that needed to be returned back to the slave shop.

"Its okay, I think I can handle it." Sakura replied as she shut the door on the two guards. After she heard the two guards enter the delivery truck from the slave shop and leave, she turned to the sliver haired man and spoke.

"My name is Sakura, and you are?" She stated as she un-cuffed him and also took off the chakra suppressing collar, tossing them aside onto the side table. After she took them off, she stepped back and examined him. He was quite handsome. He was about 6'2'' tall, had an amazing body build, and there wasn't an ounce of fat on him. Definitely the body of an excellent shinobi. By the looks of it, she guessed the man in front of her was somewhere in his mid twenties. Sakura seemed so small compared to him, because she was only 5'6'' tall, and had a small body frame, although nicely filled out in her chest and backside.

Once the cuffs and collar were off, the man rubbed his wrists and stretched his arms, since he hasn't been able to do that in a long time. When she asked his name, he looked at her and smirked. This girl was not a threat to him at all. For now, he would humor her. If he ended up not liking this place, he would simply just leave. If she tried to stop him, well, she wouldn't be able to. He wouldn't hurt her, since he never really enjoyed hurting women, but if he had to, he wouldn't hesitate from binding her and just running off. Although, binding her naked to a bed seemed like a great idea at the moment. He smirked at the perverted thought.

"Kakashi. Nice place you have here." He replied as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked around, making it seem like he was just exploring, but he was really checking to see if he could hear anyone else in the house, and he came to the conclusion that she lived alone. She didn't seem like a threat to him at all. But what he did notice was that she seemed very scared or nervous, although she did not show it physically. He could see by her security system on the walls and how he could see little things hidden around the house, such as pepper spray and knives, in case she needed them if there was an intruder, he deduced.

"Thank you Kakashi, now seeing that you just came from a slave shop that provided probably no real food, I'm assuming you're hungry. Before you came I made a bunch of food for you, so follow me." Sakura said as she headed towards the kitchen, expecting Kakashi to follow. Kakashi merely shrugged and followed. He was actually quite hungry, and he figured that this girl might be at least some use to him. How the hell did Kakashi, the famous copy ninja, end up as this girl's slave? The idea was preposterous. But in the end, what happened, happened, and here he was.

As they entered the kitchen, the aroma of food filled his nostrils, and his mouth salivated slightly, but he made sure not to show it. On the table before him was steak, pasta, and other foods. He was so tempted to just dive in right there, but he restrained himself, because if he just started eating, she would see his masked face. As he sat down, he was lucky enough to have Sakura turn around to wash a couple dishes, which only took her two minutes, but that was plenty long enough for him to finish all the food on the table and get his mask back on before she turned around with a shocked look on her face, seeing as how he was able to finish an entire table full of food in simply a couple minutes. He gave her his infamous eye crinkle in return to her shocked expression. He was an elite ninja. Of course he could do something as easy as eat at an incredulous pace. Plus, add the fact that he was starving, and he could have finished an entire buffet in the same time span. Thankfully for his incredible metabolism, all that food didn't form even the slightest bit of fat on his flawless shinobi body, that could easily be defined through his tank top.

"Wow, you must have been really hungry..." Sakura said, baffled at the sight of the empty table, but she figured he was a pretty good ninja to eat that large amount of food that fast. Kakashi simply smirked at her remark. "So whats on the agenda now pinky?" Kakashi replied, referring the pinky part to her long, almost waist length pink locks of beautiful hair, that smelled faintly of peaches. Now that Kakashi had the time to really look her over, he enjoyed what he saw. Her hair was long, clean and smelled nice, which he could easily smell because of his canine senses, she had a nice tiny waist, round butt, skinny legs, and nice full breasts that weren't too big, but not too small. "_A nice handful..._" He thought to himself and grinned. Not to mention that she was very beautiful. Probably one of the more beautiful women he's seen in his lifetime.

"Well, now seeing that you are nice and satisfied, would you like a tour of the house? I mean, if your going to be living here now, you should know the basic layout." She explained as she turned to leave the kitchen and head towards the hallway as Kakashi got up out of his seat at the kitchen table and head towards her. "I'll let you know why you're here after the tour and-" Sakura's explanation was cut off when she felt a firm hand grasp her by the wrist and forcefully, yet gently enough not to hurt her in any way, pull her in towards him, trapping her between his body and the kitchen counter. It all happened so fast that Sakura was genuinely confused at how her vision changed from her hallway that she was headed to, to Kakashi's broad, chiseled chest, and her breath picked up slightly as her face flushed a bright pink at how close his proximity was to her. She could feel his body heat enveloping her body and she did not necessarily hate it. Kakashi simply gave a sexy smirk down at her as he saw her reaction to his body being so close to hers. He knew he was handsome, even with most of his face covered, and he was definitely going to use that to his advantage, just like he always did. Even though he was 27 years old, he could keep up with any 18 year old, not to mention surpass them and tire them out in bed.

"Why, my little Sakura blossom, who ever said that I was completely satisfied?" He whispered down into her ear and put his fingers under her chin to tilt her face up towards his, as he inched his lips closer and closer to hers. She tried pushing on his chest to put a little bit of needed distance between them, but of course, Kakashi would not let that happen, seeing as how he enjoyed exactly where he was, and had no intentions of moving. He chuckled nice and low at how easy it was to rile her up. She was like an innocent little rabbit, and he was the wolf that was going to devour her. He could tell he was going to have a lot of fun here. Even though he was technically the slave, he was going to make this girl **_his_ **slave, whether she wanted him to or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm still alive! I'm so sorry this took soooooo long to update, but so much has been going on with college and work and whatnot. This chapter may be a little short, but hey, a short chapter is better than no chapter at all! Anyway, here is the 2nd chapter, FINALLY!**

**I do not own Naruto, the characters, or anything of the sort. Only the plot line for this fanfic!**

**-BabyWafflez**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_"Why, my little Sakura blossom, who ever said that I was completely satisfied?" He whispered down into her ear and put his fingers under her chin to tilt her face up towards his, as he inched his lips closer and closer to hers. She tried pushing on his chest to put a little bit of needed distance between them, but of course, Kakashi would not let that happen, seeing as how he enjoyed exactly where he was, and had no intentions of moving. He chuckled nice and low at how easy it was to rile her up. She was like an innocent little rabbit, and he was the wolf that was going to devour her. He could tell he was going to have a lot of fun here. Even though he was technically the slave, he was going to make this girl _**_his _**_slave, whether she wanted him to or not._

* * *

><p>Sakura's breath hitched at Kakashi's close proximity to her face, and she closed her eyes tightly and braced herself for what she thought would be a kiss, but nothing ever touched her lips. Instead, she felt a slight pinch on her neck, which did not hurt really, and then she felt the warmth coming from the body in front of her disappear. When she opened her eyes, Kakashi was walking away triumphantly, with a smirk across his masked face. He merely gave Sakura a little love bite through his mask, claiming her as his. Sakura stood there for a minute, still bewildered as to what just happened, but she snapped out of it when she heard him speak.<p>

"So are you going to show me around the house or what, pinky?" Sakura could hear the mocking tone in her voice, and it pissed her off. Sakura's eyebrow twitched in frustration.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! I am your mistress so you will obey ME! Not the other way around!" She yelled furiously, as she grabbed a taser that was hidden in the drawer behind her and tased him.

Kakashi was completely caught off guard, seeing as how she didn't seem like the type of girl to have such an...explosive personality. The taser hurt him, but not enough to bring him to his knees or make him really move at all. He was tougher than any weapon that could be used on him. Instead, when the shocks finally stopped, Kakashi turned his head and cocked an eyebrow at her, which only pissed her off more.

"All right, all right, _Mistress~_ are you going to show me around the house or what?" Kakashi said, putting emphasis on the word 'mistress' and Sakura could see the slight smirk underneath his black mask.

Sakura was fuming, but she realized he was as thick headed as her, so they would get no where if they continued arguing. She was definitely caught off guard when the taser seemed to have no effect on him, and so she figured she'd show him around the house, just to get it over with. It was funny, even though they just met, she felt like she's known him for a while. Kakashi on the other hand, was very pissed at the fact that this little girl just tried to hurt him by tasing him, but he figured that was the most that she would actually be able to hurt him, so he let it go, for now.

After a very…detailed tour of the house, Kakashi figured that he now had every inch of the house memorized, so if need be, he could escape in the blink of an eye. Finally, they came to a stop at the last room on the tour of the large house, which had a black door with white detailing around the edges. Sakura opened the door to reveal a decent sized room, filled with a king sized bed that was very tidy with blankets and pillows adorning it, a closet packed with men's clothing, a desk with a computer, a television, and a black leather couch. It was quite a nice room, and Kakashi was interested in it, especially the bed. He never liked leaving a bed nice and neat, especially when there was a female around him. He preferred the sheets and pillows to be strewn about, after a night of rigorous activity.

"This will be your new room." Sakura stated, walking inside. "I got your measurements from the shop, so all the clothes should fit. The room isn't that big, but I hope you'll find it alright, considering you were living in a prison cell for who knows how many years."

Kakashi was pleased to hear that it was his room, and he had to admit, it was very nice to see that he'll be sleeping in a bed for the first time in years. He strolled over to the closet and took a look at the clothes she chose for him. They were mostly jeans and basic shirts. He was glad to see that there wasn't too much color, since the clothes were basically dark colors. Kakashi picked up a pair of dark grey jeans and a basic black v-neck t-shirt, and tossed them onto the bed, stripping his shirt off in the process. That caught Sakura off guard. She was still standing near the doorway, so she was in the room while he stripped. Sakura covered her eyes to give him privacy, but that didn't stop her from noticing that his torso and back was covered in scars of all shapes and sizes, definitely from years of being a shinobi. She didn't enjoy the sight, but she did enjoy seeing his muscles underneath the scars.

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that Sakura felt like she had to cover her eyes while he changed, but he decided to leave it be. At least she was considerate. Once he was done changing, he walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder to let her know he was done.

"How's it look pinky?" He questioned, backing up a bit so she could get a good view. Sakura had to admit, he looked pretty damn good. The shirt was fitted well so she could slightly see the muscle underneath, and the jeans weren't too baggy, but they weren't too tight either. She enjoyed what she saw, but she did not enjoy the fact that the man still had his dirty mask on as well. She was curious as to why he wore a mask, but didn't question it. She just made a mental note to herself to buy more so he would not have to wear the same dirty mask every single day. Kami only knows how long he's been wearing that mask without washing it. Just the thought of that grossed her out to no end, but she showed no sign of that on her face. Sakura merely nodded in approval, that way he wouldn't annoy her for thinking he looked good if she gave a bigger reaction. Kakashi nodded in agreement, and then went over to the desk and grabbed the chair. He brought it over to the bed so it was facing it, and then he sat down on the bed.

"C'mon pinky, we need to have a serious conversation." He said in a suddenly serious tone as he motioned for her to sit in the chair so they would be facing each other. Sakura cocked an eyebrow at his sudden change of attitude, since he usually seemed like the carefree type. She would've yelled at him again for giving her an order and would have also yelled at him for continuing to call her pinky, instead of using her actual name, but he sounded serious so suddenly that she figured it must be an important topic. So, Sakura humored him and sat down in the chair, crossing her legs and then waved her hand, motioning for Kakashi to speak.

Kakashi rested his elbows on his knees so he was leaning close to her, and gave her a very intense look while making direct eye contact, so she understood how serious he was being.

"Who am I protecting you from, and how dangerous are they?" Kakashi asked in a deep, concerned tone. Sakura was caught off guard at how he was able to notice that she needed protection, after only knowing her for less than two hours, and the fact that he caught her off guard must have showed on her face, because Kakashi continued, "Oh c'mon, don't give me that look. You have a pretty intricate security system around the property, you have concealed weapons all throughout the house, and on top of that, you bought probably the most dangerous 'slave' in that god forsaken shop. Now don't even try to f*cking tell me that you don't need protection. Now don't beat around the bush and get straight down to the details." Kakashi stated, raising his voice a little to get the point across that he didn't want any bullsh*t. He needed the rundown of the situation before anything bad happened.

Sakura merely nodded, getting the hint that she shouldn't even try to beat around the bush. It was funny, normally she was very energetic and talkative since she was a very assertive woman, but this was the first time she let a man do most of the talking, since this was the first time she could actually find a man who could outmatch her explosive attitude with his stern attitude.

"The man is my step-father. He wants me dead so I cannot inherit my mom's fortune. He constantly sends his men after me, and I can't keep running forever. It's so tiring, having to move after finally getting settled in a new place. My security system should get the job done, but you are here for a little extra security, since I live alone in this big house." Sakura explained, her eyes never leaving the floor. This was the first time she's ever submitted to a man, and she didn't like it, but it was a must for the situation.

Kakashi listened to the girl explain her situation, and he nodded as he listened, absorbing all the facts presented to him. Overall, nothing seemed too hard, all he had to do was stop anyone from killing her. Not a problem for the infamous Copy Ninja. He glanced up at Sakura, who seemed to be lost in thought, so since he now had a good idea of the situation, he saw no harm in switching out of his serious mode and back to his perverted mode.

Kakashi firmly grasped Sakura's wrist and pulled her onto the bed so she was laying on her back with him on top of her, quicker than Sakura could even blink. It took her a few seconds to adjust to the new sight before her eyes. She was laying on the bed with Kakashi above her. He had one knee between her legs and the other outside her legs, one hand holding her hands above her head, and she felt Kakashi's other hand slowly sliding up her outer thigh, causing her dress to slowly hike up, being pushed up by his hand. Sakura blushed furiously at the position she was in and tried struggling to get free, but it was obviously no use since he was so much stronger than her. She couldn't even move her wrists slightly. He wasn't hurting her in any way though.

"Now, now my little Sakura blossom. Why keep a perfectly good bed nice and neat? How about we mess these sheets up a little?" He smirked as his lips lightly grazed her clavicle as he left another love bite, making sure she knew that he was claiming her as his property, even though he was technically her property. Sakura gasped as she felt his hand reach the elastic of her lace underwear, but felt his hand immediately stop when they both heard a loud boom and the sound of glass shattering somewhere echoed in the house. Whatever fun he was about to have with her had to unfortunately come to an end, since the situation just became serious.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that! I apologize for any grammatical errors but hey, at least this chapter is finally up! I have some big plans for this fanfic so please look forward to the next chapter! Please enjoy and review!<strong>


End file.
